1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display integrating logic circuitry and an organic light-emitting pixel area on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a rapid development of monitor types, novelty and colorful monitors with high resolution, e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs), are indispensable components used in various electronic products such as monitors for notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), digital cameras, and projectors. The demand for the novelty and colorful monitors has increased tremendously.
Liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors control pixel luminance by adjusting voltage drop applied on a liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal display. Differing from liquid crystal displays (LCDs), Organic Light Emitting Displays (OLEDs) determine the pixel luminance by adjusting forward bias current flowing through an LED. With self-lighting technique without requiring an additional light source, the OLED provides a faster response time period than the LCD. In addition, the OLED has advantages of better contrast and a wider visual angle. Moreover, the OLED is capable of being manufactured by existing TFT-LCD process. The commonly used OLED utilizes a Low Temperature Polysilicon Thin Film Transistor (LTPS TFT) substrate or a-Si substrate.
With reference to FIG. 1 showing a structure of a conventional Organic Light-Emitting Display (OLED) 10, the Organic Light-Emitting Display 10 comprises a substrate 11 on which an active area 12, a gate driver 14, and a source driver 16 are disposed. Other key logic circuitry such as a central processing unit (CPU), a graphics controller, a DC/DC converter and a timing circuit are configured on a printed circuit board (PCB) 18. A flexible PCB 15 is disposed among the gate driver 14, the source driver 16, and logic circuitry, functioning as a bridge for intercommunication. However, such design occupies space and increases product volume. Although manufacturers tend to integrate systems on panel (SOP), due to a limitation on LTPS process, some circuits such as a central processing unit occupies quite a large area so that the panel can only occupy a smaller area as well. Therefore, that is a disadvantage of shrinking a volume of the end product.